


Maybe, Maybe

by the_angry_pixie



Series: Starman Universe [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Theo has a good imagination, Theo is really good at storytelling, Theo is really persuasive, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Will is... unsure, basically Theo is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angry_pixie/pseuds/the_angry_pixie
Summary: Theo may come off as worldly and unshakeable but truth is, he’s still young and still has sexual fantasies that he hasn’t tried and would LOVE to.A threesome is definitely one of those forbidden fruit things that he would obsess over.





	Maybe, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people that either have me or this series on notifications! Welcome!
> 
> Someone on tumblr sent a wonderful prompt and this story was born out of nowhere! The prompt is kind of long but I'm going to include it so you have context for the story.

**Original Prompt:** So. I had a thought about Theo. You know how in Passing the Time, at some point Theo thinks something like “maybe Will is supposed to cheat on me with Mike...?” or something? It got me thinking, there’s no way Theo didn’t imagine a threesome at least once (not seriously, but the thought must have crossed his mind). and THAT led me to this HC: one day (after Will and Mike have made up and the three of them are fairly chill, but pre-breakup), the three of them are hanging out. Theo and Will get into some sort of tussling war over something (Theo probably stole Will’s food or backpack or some shit and started holding it just out of his reach, teasing him until Will pounced), and Theo turns it into a tickle fight or a poke war or whatever. Will expects Mike to help, but at the last second Mike just yells “Treachery!” and gangs up against Will. Will swears revenge and pins Mike down, laughing, and suddenly Theo is just watching the two of them wrestle and… well his mind gets a little carried away, because with Will pinning Mike down, holding down his wrists, and Mike trying and failing to buck his way free, and both of them laughing but also kind of out of breath and clearly just realizing the position theyre in… well. It’s stupid, and he knows it, but for just a moment Theo wonders what it would be like to pull Will into bed then and there, and take Mike with them. (And hey, maybe for the purposes of this AU, he does ;) ;) )

  **A.N.** I might not be able to give you an actual threesome scene. But I can definitely give you the conversation that would happen with Will and Theo _after_ something like that.

 

 

* * *

 

“What time is your Mom home again?” Theo pushed his feet further underneath the warmth of Will’s legs where he sat at the other end of the couch, scribbling in his sketchpad.

“Late shift. Probably around 11.” Will murmured absently. His drawing headband on. His focus somewhere lost inside his fantastical mind. 

“And El?”

“Sleepover at Max’s.”

“And the Chief?”

At this Will looked up with a raised eyebrow. 

“At… work. Why?” The amused suspicion was heavy in his tone.

“Nothing!” Theo tried his best to look innocent. Though he was aware that he probably looked about as innocent as a fox in a chicken coop.

“What are you planning?”

“Nothing I swear. I was just wondering.” Theo buried himself further under the blanket around his shoulders until only his head was visible above the soft, flannel pattern. He fluttered his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

Will snorted and returned to his sketching. 

Theo could’ve left it. He really could’ve. But… the temptation was there. It had been presented to him so generously this afternoon. Heady and delicious. Like a cake sitting uneaten in a fridge. Or like a spot on your face that you _know_ you shouldn’t pick at but you just can’t help it.

He waited a whole 20 seconds further. He counted them out in his head.

“So we’re all alone then…”

“Theo!” The sketchbook was slapped down into Will’s lap. He looked over in exasperation, patience obviously being drawn thin.  “Do you want to have sex? Is that it? We can have sex if you want. I just can’t stand all the–”

“Ok, ok I’m sorry with all the questioning. I’ll stop” Theo laughed. He was not laughing at Will. Just at the cute pouty expression he would sometimes get. He wondered if Mike had seen it? Whether he thought it was just as cute. Probably.

“It was nice having Mike over before.”

At this Theo witnessed that pout melt into a thoughtful smile.

“Yeah. It was.”

“I think he may even be starting to like me.”

“What do you mean?” Theo watched as Will fiddled with the pencil in his hand. Spinning it between his fingers. “Mike likes you just fine.”

“Really?” Theo raised his eyebrows as far as they would go, stroking his chin as though he was ponderously stroking a beard. “You sure that’s your final answer?”

Will bit his lip as he smiled. “Ok _fine_ smartass” he reached out to pinch at Theo’s leg under the blanket. “But he’s definitely coming around to you. That’s just Mike. He doesn’t ever like _anybody_  new.”

“Sure sweetie. Sure.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Theo ignored the question and the touchiness in Will’s tone. 

“Watching you guys wrestle was interesting” he continued casually.

“Interesting how?” Will had that suspicious expression again as he threw his sketchbook and pencil aside to pull his legs up to cross in front of him. Now facing Theo’s end of the couch.

Theo tried to look nonchalant as he pushed a hand back through his hair. He had to approach this delicately so as not to… well he had to be careful with Will.

“Oh you know. Two good-looking guys writhing around on the ground. Panting and heaving and grinding and all that. It was kind of hot.”

He could see the blush beginning to rise in Will’s cheeks.

“That’s not what we were– that isn’t what happened!” the indignation was clear as crystal in Will’s voice but Theo couldn’t help pushing just a bit more.

“Mike’s surprisingly energetic. Ever wondered what he’d be like in bed?”

He watched as Will’s eyes bugged and his mouth dropped open. As though he couldn’t  _believe_ what he’d just been asked.

“I– I don’t— _No!_ I don’t think of him like that!”

“You sure?” Theo nudged at his boyfriend with his big toe, making the knee it was buried under bounce up and down. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself this afternoon…” 

“But– it was just _wrestling_. We do it all the time. Ever since he used to try to hog all the good crayons in kindergarten!”

Will’s eyes were large and to Theo’s surprise, seemed to be starting to look damp around the edges. By now he could tell that Will’s emotions were starting to bridge from defensive to upset and so he backed off. 

“Hey, hey! C’mere” he reached towards his boyfriend. Beckoning for him to come lie against him. Spreading his legs to accomadate. Pulling the smaller teens body back against his chest. Coaxing him into laying his head back against his broad shoulder and allowing him to wrap his arms around his middle. A kiss gently placed behind his ear.

“I was just teasing. That’s all mi amor.”

“Well I wish you wouldn’t. Not about Mike.” And something in that sentence struck a chord with Theo. Something that made the neurons in his brain fire and sizzle. Something that he would come back to muse on at a later time. But he didn’t really want to examine that right now. He had _other thoughts_ he wasn’t quite finished with exploring for the moment.

“I’m sorry cariño” he murmured nuzzling his nose into Will’s soft hair. He couldn’t see his face. But he could feel his body beginning to relax back into him. “Can you blame me? You both looked so _good_. I got a little excited.”

“Stop!” Will giggled, a hand slapping at the arm around his waist.

“I can’t” Theo chuckled. “You got me all horny. You and that handsome best friend of yours” then he lowered his voice. As though sharing a secret for just the two of them. “Can you imagine it mi amor? Can you imagine taking him into our bed. Sharing him between us.”

“This is weird. He– he’s not like tha–”

“–He wouldn’t know what to do. You would have to guide him.” Theo talked over his questioning boyfriend. His voice was nothing but an intimate whisper now. Never taking his mouth very far away from Will’s ear.

Theo noted the dry swallow that scratched in Will’s throat. He moved one of his hands soothingly up and down his stomach. A shiver seemed to overtake his boyfriend’s body for a halting moment. And then… a shyly uncertain voice seemed to escape from between Will’s lips.

“G-guide him how?”

Theo smiled the smile of the triumphant. He squeezed the boy in front of him closer to his body and began kissing down his neck.

“Maybe he would let me kiss him. Kiss those beautiful, full lips. We’re the same height. It would be so easy. I wonder does he like to be kissed. I wonder does he _make sounds_ when he is kissed.”

He heard Will suck in a deep breath, letting it out with a shudder.

“Would you like that mi corazón? Would you like to see me kissing your precious Mike? You know how good I am at kissing. He would be hard in his pants in no time. I wonder…” he punctured this sentence with a slow suck and a quick bite to Will’s pulse point. “I wonder has he ever had a mouth on his dick before.”

Theo could feel the heat building beneath the surface of Will’s neck. Could practically feel the blood buzzing underneath the skin.

“He has” Will’s breathy voice put forth. “Three times. He… he told me about a girl from the Science State Championships last year.”

“Three times. My, my” Theo purred, rubbing both his hands up and down his boyfriend’s torso. “Still, I bet that girl and those three times would have nothing on what _you_ could do to him. We both know how good you are with your mouth.”

Theo heard a small whimper being bitten back.

“Close your eyes cariño” he paused until he was sure Will had done it. “Can you see it? Mike moaning into my mouth from the feeling of your lips around his cock. A hand for your hair and a hand for mine. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Who to pull closer.”

Another juddering whimper and Theo felt Will begin to grind back against him.  It felt bone-meltingly good. By now he was fully hard and very much ready to do something about it. He just had to take Will a little further.

“Maybe Mike likes to get fucked” he offered in an innocently questioning tone. “Maybe he likes the feeling of a nice thick cock in his ass” he punctuated his suggestion with a firm hand smoothed over the front of Will’s jeans. The warmth and hardness he felt there alerting him to just how excited his boyfriend was by now. “He would look so lovely. Knees bent. Ass in the air. Maybe he would like to swallow your cock as he’s fucked by mine. You would like that wouldn’t you. You would like to see me fucking him as he sucks you off. Right mi amor?”

“Oh f-fuck…”

The grinding was becoming more insistent now. Theo’s hand had made it inside Will’s jeans at some point. The panting sounds Will was making as he moved back and forth from pushing up into Theo’s hand and then grinding down against his dick… _fuck_ , if he didn’t get some relief soon…

He could feel the sweat beading in the junction of Will’s neck as he delivered his finishing blow.

“Maybe Mike would let you ride him. We both know how much you like that. How good you are at it. I would… hnnngh I would give anything to see that. To kiss you and admire you as you take your best friend's cock so well…”

_“Enough.”_

The voice was clear and determined as the hot body on top of Theo rolled over and he was met with fiery eyes. Pupils blown and hungry. Lips shiney-red and bitten. Theo was sure he looked much the same.

The kiss that followed was hard and animalistic and Theo couldn’t help but groan as he could now feel Will’s erection sliding desperately against his own - even through the clothes and blanket between them.

Will pulled back far enough for his green eyes to stare into Theo’s deep brown. 

“Fuck me” was all he said, his voice throaty.

It was all that needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Whoo! That kind of got away from me a bit. But I like it. An easy enough occurence for Will to brush off the next day (i mean, who _wouldn’t_ get all hot and bothered from Theo’s stellar storytelling skills??), but also just enough to maybe provide some food for thought for the both of them. If you’re wondering where I would place this in the Starman timeline - I would say somewhere post-Castle Byers scene but pre-quarry scene. I hope you liked it. To the original Anon who sent me those amazing Theo HC’s in the first place… I _especially_ hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
